


Ешь богатых

by Kimatoy



Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk, F/M, Future, Science Fiction, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy
Summary: Принцессой она была уже восемь лет. А у каждой Принцессы должен быть влюбленный в нее Принц. Этому принципу она никогда не изменяла.





	Ешь богатых

_...На берегу далекого моря стоит огромный город. Он особенно прекрасен ночью: миллиарды разноцветных огоньков мерцают в нем, прорезают небо высокие башни, отовсюду слышится музыка. Широкая река, что катится с далеких гор, разрезает город пополам и впадает в море._

_А вода в море прозрачная, как стекло, и если заглянуть вглубь, можно увидеть, как на дне морском живет подводный народ. Их белые дома построены между огромных подводных деревьев. И над всеми ними возвышается огромный дворец морского царя: стены его из кораллов, окна из янтаря, крыша из жемчужных раковин._

_У морского царя шестеро дочек-погодок, и все прекрасные, как самые красивые женщины на старинных картинах. Кожа у них нежно-розовая, губки алые, а глазки синие как море. Растут морские принцессы в своем подводном царстве, а когда достигают они пятнадцати лет, им разрешают подняться на поверхность, чтобы увидеть мир людей…_

— Сбиваешься, — лениво протянула Принцесса, пристально рассматривая маникюр. Придя к выводу, что руки выглядят прилично, лак не облупился, а значит, можно не перекрашивать ногти, она продолжила: — Да и в принципе по ходу выбиваешься из стиля.

— Ерунда! — Принц даже не стал отрываться от клавиатуры. — Совету директоров понравится именно такое, сказочное и милое, чтобы их прямо тошнило от сахара в каждой строчке.

_...наконец и Русалочке исполнилось пятнадцать лет. Ей на голову надели серебристо-белую вуаль и венок из белых цветов, и каждый лепесток был половинкой жемчужины, а потом на хвост нацепили восемь контроллеров…_

— Устриц, дорогой, — поправила его Принцесса. — Раз уж сахар в каждой строчке, то устриц. Контроллеры оставь для технической документации.

— Спасибо, — раздраженно откликнулся Принц, передергивая плечами и внося правку.

— Что за тон? — Принцесса отставила в сторону флакончик с лаком и распрямила спину.

— Говорю же — спасибо. И не отвлекай, а то я никогда презентацию не допишу.

Принцесса только пожала плечами. Пожалуйста! Раз так хочет, пусть сам страдает над текстом. В одиночку. И ничегошеньки она править за ним не будет. В конце концов, это его проект. Принцесса никогда не мешала людям наступать на грабли.

Она надела респиратор и очки, запустила систему очистки воздуха в комнате и вышла на балкон. Прикрыла за собой дверь, облокотилась на перила. Город, как всегда по ночам, шумел. Внизу по многоярусному шоссе проносились автомобили, в ночном клубе в пяти этажах ниже квартирки Принцессы гремела неритмичная музыка. Принцесса посмотрела прямо перед собой. Как обычно, ее взгляд уперся в грубо накарябанную на соседней стене розу и надпись “Ешь богатых”. Неровные буквы, выцарапанные обломком кирпича, красовались на стене очень давно. Они уже были, когда Принцесса купила эту квартирку добрых полтора десятка лет назад. Иногда она задумывалась, зачем кто-то написал этот глупый лозунг здесь, в спальном районе Города, да еще и на высоте нескольких десятков метров, на черной, глухой стороне дома. Такое, она была уверена, надо писать в центре, там, где сидят корпорации. Тогда это имело бы гораздо больше смысла.

Она уже давно могла переехать из этого мрачного спального района с грязным воздухом и постоянным шумом шоссе в нормальные апартаменты, полагающиеся ей как Принцессе. Но она любила выходить на балкон и смотреть на корявую надпись напротив. А еще в приличных апартаментах такой Принц был бы категорически неуместен.

Принцесса обернулась и посмотрела сквозь затемненное балконное стекло. Принц, сгорбившись и о чем-то задумавшись, сидел за планшетом. Принц был талантливым мальчиком, и его проект аквапарка имел хороший коммерческий потенциал. Обещанные им Принцессе роялти в двадцать процентов стоили того, чтобы организовать презентацию в ЭмоТеке. И не просто обещанные — прописанные в контракте.

А еще Принц был красив. И это было очень важной причиной, по которой Принцесса вообще возилась с этим мальчиком. Молодое сильное тело, темная, почти черная кожа, черные же глаза, член правильного размера. Принц был страстным и темпераментным. “Странно было бы, если бы он не был темпераментным в двадцать лет”, — усмехнулась Принцесса про себя, продолжая смотреть на надпись напротив. Мощное тело, безудержная черная страсть и наивность двадцатилетнего — странное сочетание. Но Принцесса сама сделала все, чтобы это было так.

Принц был влюблен в нее, она это знала. Он писал ей стихи, достойные до одури влюбленного, с наивными рифмами и сбивающимся ритмом, шептал романтические глупости на ухо, обещал, что как только продаст проект “Подводного мира” ЭмоТеку, так сразу сделает ей предложение. Принцесса знала, что она откажет. Двадцатилетние мальчики хороши в постели, но пускать их в душу — несусветная глупость. Глупостью было, конечно, и пускать двадцатилетнего мальчишку в давно налаженный быт.

Принцесса прикрыла глаза. Нельзя было не признать — Принц был не слишком обременительным. Он заваривал ей по утрам чай из ее запасов, готовил завтрак из еды, найденной в ее холодильнике, даже сам запускал ее стиральную машинку. Он был милым, хозяйственным, но он хозяйничал в ее тщательно структурированном мирке, и Принцессу это злило. Впрочем, другого варианта, как вытащить умненького мальчика из клоаки черного гетто, она не видела — ни полтора года назад, когда впервые увидела наброски его проекта, готовя выставку ЭмоТека для молодых талантов (проект, разумеется, на выставку не попал, слишком он был сырой и потенциально дорогой в реализации), ни сейчас. Принцесса знала, как быстро в гетто умирают таланты. Выбраться самостоятельно оттуда могут жалкие единицы, остальным надо было помогать.

В конце концов, это была ее работа — давать молодым самородкам шанс пробиться наверх, в нормальное общество, к нормальной зарплате и хотя бы относительно долгой жизни. Первой выставкой, которую она провела для ЭмоТека, была выставка детского творчества. Она сама была тогда почти ребенком. Жалких двадцать три — как сейчас она хотела бы вернуться в то время! Поделки бедных ребятишек — самодвижущиеся куклы, бегающая подставка для чайника, очки-калейдоскопы — все это было, разумеется, бесконечно наивно. Через неделю после выставки ее вызвало руководство ЭмоТека. ”Сотрудники, побывавшие на выставке, стали генерировать более интересные идеи”, — сказали ей. “Четырех детей Совет директоров оценивает как потенциальных сотрудников компании через десять-двенадцать лет”, — сказали ей. “Выставка должна стать ежегодной”, — сказали ей. “И разработайте полноценную концепцию поиска новых талантов!” — приказали ей напоследок. “Если все будет работать так, как нужно компании, вы займете должность Принцессы ЭмоТека”, — пообещали ей.

Принцессой она была уже восемь лет. А у каждой Принцессы должен быть влюбленный в нее Принц. Этому принципу она никогда не изменяла.

Принцесса вернулась в комнату, выключила фильтрацию воздуха, вгляделась в строки на экране планшета.

_...Часто по вечерам, обнявшись, всплывали пять сестер на поверхность. У всех были дивные голоса, как ни у кого из людей, и когда собиралась буря, грозившая гибелью кораблям, они сладко пели о том, как хорошо на морском дне, и уговаривали моряков без боязни спуститься вниз. Но когда корабль тонул, люди захлебывались и попадали во дворец морского царя уже мертвыми..._

— Тебе не нравится, я знаю, — грустно прошептал Принц.

Принцесса положила руки ему на плечи, поцеловала в бритую налысо макушку.

— Нравится, дорогой. Но абстрактно, — она села Принцу на колени, прижалась к обнаженной груди. — А конкретно… К сожалению, это должно понравиться не мне. А им, — она неопределенно посмотрела наверх.

— Ты права, — Принц потянулся к проекции клавиатуры и ойкнул, когда Принцесса шлепнула его по руке.

— Не удаляй. Это можно чуть-чуть переделать и вставить в описание комплекса. Тебе надо увлечь свой сказкой-презентацией, затянуть в нее, как под воду. А мертвые люди никому не нравятся. Ну, кроме мусорщиков, — подумав, добавила она и решительно перевернула планшет. — Хватит на сегодня. Я устала на работе, как последняя скотина, давай лучше спокойно поужинаем.

— Устала? — Принц крепко обнял ее, поймал губами мочку ее уха. — Как жаль…

Принцесса мысленно выругалась. Она хорошо знала Принца и то, что если сейчас обломать его порыв, он будет кукситься весь вечер, а то и весь следующий день. А до презентации проекта оставалось всего две недели — и их ждал еще воз работы.

— Устала, — практически промурлыкала она, — так устала, что хочу лечь в теплую кроватку и не шевелиться…

— Правда? — подхватил он игривый тон, расстегивая лямку ее комбинезона и проводя пальцами по вырезу блузки.

Принцесса прикрыла глаза и запрокинула голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи. Горячие губы Принца скользили от ее уха к впадинке между ключицами, руки гладили спину, и Принцесса невольно застонала. Ее тело всегда реагировало на Принца одинаково. “Проклятая физиология!” — вскользь подумала она.

— Пойдем в кроватку, — прошептал он, держа ее на руках и рывком вставая из кресла.

Принцесса позволила ему отнести ее на постель и откинулась на подушки, так и не открывая глаза. Принц снял с нее туфли, и у нее вырвался еще один стон — за день ноги из-за проклятых каблуков устали и отекли, как будто она носилась по булыжникам в трущобах, а не сидела в офисе на сто тридцать седьмом этаже.

— Сейчас, милая, сейчас, — лихорадочно шептал Принц. Сняв с нее комбинезон и чулки, он начал массировать ее ступни, иногда целуя лодыжки. “Черт с ним, с ужином”, — решила она. Боль отступала, сменяясь блаженством и легкостью.

Принц же продолжал целовать ее ноги, поднимаясь все выше. Почувствовав его дыхание на внутренней стороне бедра, Принцесса слегка напряглась. Она совсем не любила, когда кто-то смотрел на татуировку у нее на лобке — память о безалаберности и веселом безумии далеких пятнадцати лет, кривоватая черная роза. Принц успокаивающе погладил ее по бедру:

— Как хочешь, любимая… Только как ты хочешь.

Его дыхание сместилось. Теперь его руки уверенно ласкали ее живот и грудь, язык и губы оставляли влажные следы на сосках. Удовольствие накрыло Принцессу с головой. Между ног у нее было влажно — и это было единственное, что она по-настоящему ненавидела в сексе. Обильная, слишком обильная смазка. Она текла от своего Принца, от нежных прикосновений и почти грубых укусов, от легкого сжатия сосков и ощущения скользящей по коже ткани. Она приподнялась, давая ему возможность снять с нее блузку.

— Нет уж, любимая, — почти хищно сказал он. Блузка оказалась задрана ей на голову, сковывая руки и закрывая глаза.

Принц уверенно положил руку между ног Принцессы, резко, почти грубо, стащил с нее трусики, пробежался пальцами по нежной коже лобка. А потом провел пальцами по складкам, намеренно — о, она знала, что он так делает специально, чтобы растянуть удовольствие! — не касаясь клитора.

— Да трахни ты уже меня! — не выдержала Принцесса. Губы у нее уже пересохли, и ей до безумия хотелось ощутить его член в себе.

Принц только хрипло засмеялся, продолжая водить пальцами по складкам, кружа возле входа во влагалище. Принцесса подалась к нему бедрами, пытаясь насадиться хотя бы на его пальцы.

— Уговорила, — так же хрипло прошептал Принц.

Через несколько секунд Принцесса почувствовала тяжесть его тела и приподняла бедра, чтобы ему было проще наконец войти в нее. Он погружался в нее медленно, будто насмехаясь над нетерпеливостью Принцессы. Неимоверным усилием воли она заставила себя не пытаться сжать его талию ногами так, чтобы контролировать каждое движение.

— Вот так, любимая, вот так... — шептал он, медленно двигая бедрами. Принцесса чувствовала, как трется кожа его члена о ее внутренние стенки, и это сводило ее с ума.

Когда через десяток минут его движения стали быстрее, а дыхание сбилось, Принцесса, наконец содрав блузку с головы, вцепилась ему в плечи, притягивая его к себе для поцелуя. Его губы были влажными — в отличие от ее, сухих от вдыхаемого стерильного воздуха. Принцесса прижалась к своему Принцу, будто пытаясь слиться с ним воедино. Контраст ее белой и его черной блестящей от пота кожи сводил ее с ума. Напряжение, копившееся у нее внизу живота, достигло пика. Принц двигался, будто выбивая из нее все мысли, и когда он, кончая, выдохнул: “Принцесса!”, ее мир взорвался разноцветием, будто потолок в холле ЭмоТека.

* * *

От идеи сделать шесть полноценных роботов-русалок для презентации будущего парка аттракционов Принц, к счастью, отказался быстро. Времени до встречи с Советом директоров оставалось всего ничего, жалких десять дней. К тому же Принцесса хорошо знала, как работают корпорации. Им не нужны прототипы в безумном количестве, не нужны слишком длинные описания. О нет, они должны увидеть коммерческий потенциал проекта. Поэтому Принц собирал лишь одну полноценную модель и пару — попроще, чтобы показать, как могут выглядеть роботы для массовки. Все остальное Принцесса решила заменить голограммами. Остаток средств пустили на печать примеров сувенирных фигурок, футболок, буклетов — всего того хлама, на который богатые посетители с удовольствием потратят несусветные деньги. Доделали, наконец, и антагониста. Морская Ведьма должна была доводить до припадков паники посетителей комнаты ужасов, ее злобный смех должен был раздаваться на поворотах железной дороги, ее верные приспешники должны были пугать — но аккуратно, не доводя до истерики! — детей… Эту фигурку Принцесса разработала полностью сама.

Полноценную модель робота-обслуги “Подводного мира” Принц собирал в гостиной. При взгляде на нее Принцесса каждый раз чувствовала себя безобразно старой. Когда-то, в далекой юности, она верила, что тридцатилетние — сплошь старики, из которых разве что песок не сыпется. А сейчас, проходя рядом с роботом, который выглядел как прелестная пятнадцатилетняя девчонка, она остро понимала: у нее уже никогда не будет такой гладкой кожи, у нее на руках несколько мелких шрамов, у нее на лице — морщинки, а под глазами часто бывают темные круги. В зеркале хронически отражались все честные тридцать пять прожитых ей лет. Ну ладно, тридцать, если с утра не лениться и накраситься.

— Будешь давать ей имя? — поинтересовалась Принцесса, когда прототип был полностью собран.

— Зачем? — ее порадовал недоуменный взгляд Принца. — Русалочка и Русалочка, что еще надо?

Принцесса знала немало историй, когда создатель слишком сильно привязывался к своему творению. И понимала: ей ни за что не выдержать конкуренции с пятнадцатилетней, пусть даже эта пятнадцатилетняя — насквозь искусственная. Псевдокожа, почти неотделимая от настоящей, мягкие губы, ясные глаза — это, в общем-то, всегда было мелочами. Важнее, что интеллект и поведение робота создатель мог настроить под свои желания. Желание дать творению личное имя было бы тревожным звонком.

Принцессе предстояло прожить рядом с Русалочкой четверо томительно долгих суток. Пусть днем Принцесса была в офисе, но вечерами! Походка Русалочки была плавной, красота — неотразимой.

Когда принц включил речевой аппарат Русалочки, Принцесса поняла, что не выдержит этой пытки. Голос Русалочки был сладким, как концентрат сахара, мелодичным, нежным, переливчатым… Принцесса понимала, что ненавидеть робота за синтезированный голос по меньшей мере глупо. И все же это раздражало ее до ужаса. Принц, заметив ее настроение, выключил Русалочке речь. Но отключить Русалочку полностью он не мог — надо было проверить, насколько робот обучаем и хорошо справляется со своей ролью.

— Не знал, что ты так забавна, когда ревнуешь, — сказал Принц Принцессе ночью, целуя ее между каждым словом и нежно гладя ее грудь.

— Ревную?! — Принцесса отпихнула от себя Принца и резко села в постели. Она не думала, что ее поведение этот мальчик истолкует именно так.

— Конечно, — он сел рядом, приподнял ее грудь ладонями, поцеловал соски, — но запомни, я люблю тебя…

Принцесса закрыла глаза, отдаваясь ласкам. Неожиданно Принц грубо мазнул ногтями по ее спине. Принцесса вскрикнула и открыла глаза. Рядом с кроватью стояла Русалочка, тащила Принца за руку от Принцессы.

— Отключи ее, — приказала Принцесса. Принц торопливо щелкнул тумблером на шее Русалочки. — Я, милый, не ревную, — холодно, чеканя слоги продолжила Принцесса. О, как бы ей хотелось увидеть, как Принц заливается краской стыда! Но на черной коже никогда ничего не было видно.

— Не понимаю, что это с ней.

— Это с ней блок эмпатии и блок подчинения, — язвительно ответила Принцесса. — Говоря человеческим языком — импритинг на создателя. Эмпатию ты ей выкрутил почти на полную, вот и…

Принц откинулся на подушки, увлекая Принцессу за собой. Русалочка грудой валялась на полу.

— По сути, получается, она в меня влюбилась, — спокойно произнес Принц.

Принцесса только вздохнула. Умение разделять чувства роботов и людей приходило только с опытом. Для Принца это был первый масштабный проект и первый настолько очеловеченный робот. Так что неудивительно…

Утром Принцесса брезгливо переступила через Русалочку. Принц еще спал, и, уходя на работу, Принцесса оставила ему записку на кухонном столе с просьбой разобраться с блоком эмпатии.

Когда Принцесса вернулась, она услышала, как в гостиной Принц с кем-то разговаривает. Принцесса остановилась в крохотном холле, сняла туфли, вывела на панель изображение из гостиной, установив звук на минимум.

— Не устала ли ты? — участливо спрашивал Принц у Русалочки. Та только отрицательно качала головой. Принцесса слегка улыбнулась: он не включил речевой аппарат, молодец.

— Тогда станцуй еще раз для меня, — тем временем сказал Принц, нежно гладя прядку волос Русалочки. Принцесса оперлась о стену и сжала пальцы, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь. Видеть такое было неожиданно неприятно.

Русалочка подняла руки и начала танцевать. Ее маленькие ножки отбивали ритм, кисти выворачивались под немыслимыми углами, а тонкий стан изгибался, будто его приводили в движение не сервоприводы, а настоящие человеческие мышцы. Тонкое пятнадцатилетнее тело отражалось в зеркалах стен, а в глазах Принца горело пламя — такое пламя Принцесса видела, только когда он брал ее, неистово, жарко, забываясь… Принц встал, скользнул к Русалочке, впился губами в ее ярко-коралловые губы.

Принцесса глубоко вздохнула, досчитала до пяти и приложила руку к сенсору, открывая дверь в гостиную. Принц повернул голову на тихий шум двери, отшатнулся от Русалочки, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать — Принцесса прервала его, подняв вверх ладонь. Она молча прошла в спальню, бросила сумку на кровать, включила фильтрацию и вышла на балкон, заблокировав за собой дверь. Почему-то ей отчаянно хотелось снять защитные очки и респиратор, вдохнуть воздух Города полной грудью… Но Принцесса понимала, что подвергать свое здоровье опасности из-за импульсивного поступка двадцатилетнего мальчишки глупо. “Успокойся! — приказала она себе. — Не веди себя как дура”.

Она заставила себя встать ровно и посмотрела на стену напротив. На кривоватую надпись “Ешь богатых”, увенчанную розой с черными лепестками. Привычное зрелище успокаивало.

Когда она вернулась в квартиру, там пахло горячей едой. Тихо жужжал принтер, распечатывая очередную партию образцов сувениров для “Подводного мира”.

— Я был не прав, — тихо сказал Принц, заходя в спальню.

— Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь, — Принцесса заставила себя говорить спокойно, чтобы не сорваться в истерику. Это было бы слишком. — Русалочка — только образец. Хороший, да. Но тебе предстоит наладить производство стен таких роботов. А потом — передать их под управление других людей. Глупо привязываться к чему-то на безумно короткий срок.

Принц подошел к ней, осторожно обнял, и она обняла его в ответ.

— Пока Русалочка здесь, она будет стараться все время быть с тобой. И тебе надо запрограммировать ее так, чтобы это не стало проблемой в будущем. А то представь: приходишь ты в парк — а ты будешь там бывать! — и все роботы бросаются к тебе…

Принц ощутимо вздрогнул.

— Пусть спит на коврике перед дверями, я не против, — продолжала Принцесса. — Единственное мое условие — чтобы ноги ее в спальне не было!

Принц встал перед ней на колени, уткнулся лбом ей в живот. Прошептал:

— Не знаю, что на меня нашло…

Принцесса молчала, только гладила его по голове.

Вернувшись с работы на следующий день, она застала Принца за отладкой поведения Русалочки. Блеск в синих глазах указывал, что сознание Русалочки включено — заморожена лишь двигательная функция.

— Это невозможно! — воскликнул Принц, увидев Принцессу. — Я только ее включаю — она начинает танцевать, и все смотрит, смотрит на меня влюбленными глазами! Идиотка малолетняя!

— Снизь ей психологический возраст года на три, — предложила Принцесса, снимая платье и аккуратно вешая его в шкаф, — и смести фокус с любви романтической на любовь родственную. Пусть воспринимает тебя как любимого старшего брата.

Принц звонко хлопнул себя по лбу, быстро набрал несколько команд на консоли. Но вместо того чтобы активировать двигательную функцию Русалочки, на секунду замер, смотря на Принцессу.

— Ты прекрасна, возлюбленная моя, — низким голосом произнес он, демонстративно подкрадываясь к Принцессе. Она аккуратно сняла перчатки и повесила их к платью, прежде чем повернуться к нему.

— Ты сама не знаешь, насколько ты прекрасна, — продолжал Принц, проводя руками по бокам Принцессы и нежно, но уверенно разворачивая ее к себе спиной. Принцесса млела, подставляя спину и ягодицы под ласки сильных рук. Она подняла голову, посмотрела в зеркало и встретилась взглядом с Принцем.

— Обожаю смотреть в твои глаза, — прорычал он, скатывая ее трусики на пол. Принцесса переступила через них, чтобы не запутаться в плотной защитной ткани каблуками — и ахнула, когда Принц дернул ее на себя, заставляя распрямиться. Она прижималась спиной к его горячей груди и чувствовала, как его член становится тверже, пока он ласкает ее живот, дразнит ее грудь, водя пальцами по кромке бюстгальтера. Его руки опускались все ниже, к бедрам, и Принцесса разрывалась от желания податься назад, чтобы насадиться на его член, или податься вперед, чтобы его пальцы оказались на ее клиторе.

— Не нужно выбирать, — прошептал Принц ей в ухо. Он резко вошел в нее, одновременно слегка прихватывая ее клитор пальцами, и Принцесса вскрикнула от острых ощущений. Принц вколачивался в ее тело, грубо, сильно, с каждым толчком вырывая у нее полустон-полукрик. Движения его пальцев на клиторе становились все быстрее и жестче, и уже через несколько минут Принцессу накрыл оргазм. Она пошатнулась и чуть не упала — туфли на высоких каблуках мешали удержать равновесие. Принц сильно прижал ее к себе, не давая рухнуть. Они синхронно опустились на колени, и Принцесса уперлась руками в зеркальную стену, чтобы не упасть на четвереньки.

— Смотри на меня! — потребовал Принц, продолжая брать ее, торопливо, жадно, страстно.

Принцесса подняла голову и взглянула в зеркало. За их спинами на диване сидела обездвиженная Русалочка. Она смотрела на них синими как море глазами, и на мгновение Принцессе показалось, что в них притаилась невыразимая грусть.

* * *

Принцесса видела, что Принц робеет. За полтора года, проведенные рядом с ней, он научился носить строгие костюмы, но до сих пор не чувствовал себя своим в таких пафосных местах. А здание ЭмоТека было одним из самых роскошных в Городе.

Построенный из светло-желтого блестящего камня, с огромными мраморными лестницами, одна из которых спускалась прямо к реке, окруженный колоннами и мраморными статуями, офис ЭмоТека неподготовленного человека подавлял. Посреди холла журчал фонтан; струи воды били высоко под яркий витражный купол потолка, который озаряло искусственное солнце.

— ЭмоТек специализируется на создании городской среды для богатых районов, — чуть скучающе сказала Принцесса, беря Принца под локоть. Она знала, что говорит ему то, что он и без нее прекрасно знает, банальщину, но именно банальщина и была ему нужна, чтобы немного встряхнуться. — Технологии для эмоций. Зелень, вода, натуральный камень — все, что когда-то, как пишут историки, было обыденностью. Только нашпигованное под завязку умными приборами, умными обитателями, умными возможностями… Ультрасовременное ретро. Твой проект прекрасно подходит под эту концепцию. И презентация… ты покажешь им сказку для богачей, сказку, которую можно будет легко продать.

Принц не расслаблялся. Она чувствовала, как напряжены его мышцы.

— В конце концов, я Принцесса ЭмоТека, — резко сказала она. — Кому, как не мне, знать, что нужно корпорации?! Просто поверь мне!

Принц остановился, посмотрел на нее, будто видел впервые. Русалочка и две модели попроще, шедшие в пяти шагах за ними, тоже остановились.

— Ты права, — тихо произнес Принц, целуя руку Принцессы. — Ты всегда права.

Принцесса нежно погладила его по щеке.

— Я верю в тебя. И если ты хоть капельку любишь меня, ты поверишь мне…

— Я всегда верил тебе. С первого дня, — прошептал Принц. — И буду верить тебе до последнего.

Они прошли по мраморной лестнице, сопровождаемые роботами, поднялись на лифте в конференц-зал. Тот был еще пуст — только в комнате для персонала скучали протоколистки, имена которых Принцесса за все время работы в ЭмоТеке так и не удосужилась узнать.

— Принцесса! — увидев ее, служащие присели в реверансе. Принцесса улыбнулась. Ей всегда нравился этот слегка идиотский этикет, принятый в корпорации. — Для презентации все готово, оборудование налажено, члены Совета директоров начнут прибывать через полчаса.

Кивком поблагодарив протоколисток, Принцесса обошла зал, убеждаясь, что все действительно находится на своих местах. Принц повторял речь, подглядывая в планшет.

Принцесса посмотрела на море. Когда Совет директоров подпишет контракт с Принцем, там, где сейчас была синяя гладь до горизонта, вырастет огромный парк развлечений. Проектная мощность — шестьдесят миллионов посещений в год, и Принцесса знала, что ее можно легко нарастить до восьмидесяти миллионов. А если постараться — то и до ста двадцати.

Главное, чтобы Принц сделал все правильно.

Когда протоколистки доложили, что члены Совета директоров вошли в здание, Принц был спокоен и расслаблен. Принцесса только ободряюще улыбнулась ему и заняла свое место за столом. Презентацию она практически не слушала — она и так знала ее наизусть. Только отметила: Принц говорил свободно, никаких технических накладок не произошло. Ее внимание занимало другое — реакция собравшихся.

Он позволила себе сесть свободнее, расцепив руки под столом, только когда увидела, как вожделеюще смотрит на танцующую Русалочку председатель Совета. А услышав вердикт — немедленный найм Принца на постоянный контракт, строительство “Подводного мира”, возможность разработки новых проектов — добавила к спокойной позе еще и улыбку.

Но окончательно она выдохнула, только когда мэр Города заверил подписанные документы.

* * *

Принцесса стояла на балконе и смотрела на надпись на стене напротив. “Ешь богатых”. Принц, подписав контракт, сразу же предложил ей руку, сердце, кошелек и переезд в квартиру на восемьдесят седьмом этаже здания для сотрудников ЭмоТека. Она, конечно же, отказалась. Она знала, что через несколько лет она превратится из Принцессы в Королеву. А рядом с Королевой должен быть Король, а не Принц-консорт. Стоя на мраморной лестнице ЭмоТека под разноцветным куполом, сияющим в лучах искусственного солнца, она сказала Принцу: “Ты дальше прекрасно справишься без меня”.

Она была уверена: Принц действительно справится. Как справился прошлый Принц, сейчас ставший Распорядителем отдела маркетинговых исследований. Как справился тот, что был еще раньше — нынешний ведущий конструктор отдела разработки зеленых насаждений. И тот, что был до них… Справится и этот. И следующий.

Надо было навести порядок в квартире. Надо было отправить Принцу его вещи. Надо было выкинуть из головы прошедшие полтора года и двигаться дальше.

Она стояла на балконе и смотрела на розу, накарябанную обломком кирпича на глухой черной стене дома напротив ее балкона. “Ешь богатых”. Сколько она себя помнила, перед глазами у нее был этот призыв.

Единственный призыв, которому имело смысл следовать в Городе.

— Видишь, девочка, выросшая в ирландском гетто, съела очередного богача, — прошептала она, обращаясь к надписи, — как обычно, еще до того, как он разбогател. Двадцать процентов от прибыли парка аттракционов — это очень даже неплохо.

Принцесса постояла на балконе еще несколько минут, вглядываясь в мельтешение машин на сером многоярусном шоссе, и вернулась в квартиру.

Смыв макияж, она достала из сумочки фигурку Морской Ведьмы и поставила ее на полку в ванной среди флаконов. Безжалостные тридцать пять отражались в зеркале.

— Ничего, Королевам морщины не страшны, — подбодрила она отражение, скидывая одежду и вставая под душ. Вода была роскошью, но Принцесса ЭмоТека легко могла позволить себе постоять под упругими струями, стараясь смыть с тела и души память о прекрасном Принце.

До очередной выставки ЭмоТека для талантливой молодежи оставался месяц.


End file.
